Reunited
by LilyEvansJamesPotter4ever
Summary: When two brothers meet in death will they be able to put their differences behind them or will they hate each other for the rest of eternity?


It was a quiet day in Heaven. All the occupants were going about their daily business when a shout was heard and a man fell out of the portal that led from the world of the living to the world of the dead. This man had long, dark, black hair that hung rather elegantly around his face and stormy, grey eyes. What was his name? Sirius Black...

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled "HARRY! No..." he slumped on the ground angry tears falling down his face. "LET ME BACK! I NEED TO GO BACK! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE, not again..." he was so caught up in his misery that he didn't notice a man approaching him.

"Sirius, is that you?"

Sirius turned around a look of surprise etched over his face as he realized who it was. There was no mistaking those grey eyes, that pale face or that Dark Brown hair that, like his own, hung so elegantly around his face.

"Regulus, what are you doing here?"

" I'm... dead and you are too." he said bluntly.

"I figured that much out for myself thanks," he said sarcastically "But why are **you **here?"

"Why?" repeated Regulus smiling slightly "Did you expect me to be in Hell or something?"

"Well... I don't know but I didn't expect to see you here!" he said waving his arm at the sunny sky and green grass.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me how you died." Regulus bargained.

"Bella!" Sirius spat "She stunned me and sent me through the veil..."

"What, the Veil of Death?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have gone. I was supposed to stay at Grimuald Place! But I couldn't stay there when my godson and his friends were in danger," he brushed the tears out of his eyes impatiently. "How did you die then?"

"I was killed by Inferi..."

"Inferi," repeated Sirius angrily "What the hell where you doing near them?"

"I-I was stealing a-a H-Horocrux..." he stuttered.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted making Regulus jump.

"H-Horocrux. You know part of Voldemort's soul" and he started the look story of his tragic death "One night at one of the Death Eater meetings" he spat these words out "Voldemort wanted to borrow a house elf, so I volunteered Kreacher. I don't know exactly what happened but Kreacher came back to me ...all weak and shaky. He said something about a lake, a potion, a locket, how he remembered terrible memories and Dead bodies in the water" Regulus shivered. "So once I heard what Voldemort had done to Kreacher I couldn't take it! It had been coming on for a while. Voldemort he's evil, he enjoys seeing pain, he's a madman!" he said looking quite mad himself.

"So you finally worked it out?" Sirius muttered.

"Sirius I never had the courage like you. I never had a chance to mix with Half-bloods and Muggle-borns." Regulus said earnestly. " I've mixed with a few here though, including your friends, Lily and James."

"They're here?" Sirius asked happily.

"Yeah, they live down the road, number 24 Scarlet Lane but anyway I told Kreacher to take me to the cave. He took me even if it was a bit reluctantly but I also took that locket that used to belong to Bella. The one she gave me when she called me a girl. It had some use after all because it looked exactly like the locket that Kreacher told me about. I told him to take me there and I told him to feed me the potion and when it was all gone to switch the lockets. Then I told him to destroy the locket. Now that I think about it, he won't have been able to. You need a Basilisk fang or something so powerful that it will destroy it beyond repair, something that has NO or a very rare cure. So back to the story. I told him to leave without me and he did it again unwillingly but, Voldemort was clever. He made the antidote to the potion- water and the lake was full of it! So I crawled towards it and when I got to the edge and started drinking the Inferi came and pulled me under the water and here I am!" he said smiling slightly at the end.

"Reggie..." said Sirius looking at his little brother with sad eyes.

Regulus looked up in wonder "You haven't called me that since we were kids"

"You are a kid, You were barley **_18_** when you died!" Sirius said sadly.

"Well, I couldn't live the rest of my life as one of them, It was horrible..." sighed Regulus. "I just wasn't cut out for it..."

" I'm sorry, Reg, I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have helped you, I should have-" but he was cut off by Regulus.

"Siri, it wasn't your fault. I chose the wrong path, you chose the right. It's NOT your fault!" said Regulus sincerely.

"You didn't have to do it, You could have asked me for help!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I-I didn't want to be a Death Eater any more, I-I I wanted t-to make you, proud." said Regulus looking down at his feet.

"Reg," said Sirius putting his hands on Regulus' shoulders and lifting his head. "I've never been prouder to call you my brother!"

Regulus smiled "Brothers?" he asked a look of hope on his face.

"Brothers," said Sirius hugging his little brother. "Until the very end"

...

**(A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed my story 'Reunited'. I'm a big fan of Regulus and Sirius stories as they're my favourite characters (It's weird how someone with such a small part can become one of your favourite characters...). I've always thought that Sirius and Regulus really did love each other no matter how many times they tried to say otherwise. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love **

** LilyEvansJamesPotter4ever**


End file.
